Cassie the Great
by Rogueofgotham
Summary: Cassandra is extremely happy to move back to La Push. She will get to spend more time with her cousin Quil and hang out with all her old friends. What happens when a temperamental man enters her optimistic world? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I wiggled excitedly in the passenger seat of the dingy truck. Even the dirty, uncomfortable seat could not dampen my mood. I swiveled my muscled frame towards the driver.

"I missed you so much Quil, you have gotten so big!" I exclaimed happily practically bouncing in my seat.

Quil laughed before mock glaring at me "Why do you always baby me Cassie?" He complained childishly.

"'Cause you are my baby cousin." My infamous baby voice came out as I made kissy faces at the 17 year old.

"Don't make me stop this car." He growled playfully as he began to slow down the truck.

Flipping my long black hair "You know I am to good of a person to fight." I giggled at him and lightly pinched his cheek.

Swatting my dark tanned hand away from him he glared at me once more. "Oh, little Cassie is still a pacifist I see. Don't worry that won't stop me from getting you." He barked out with evil laughter.

Throwing my hand to my chest I exclaimed "This cruel and unjust treatment to your favorite cousin! I am so offended." I fake sobbed into my hands before peaking at my little cousin between my fingers, giggles escaping in between my fake cries.

Quil rolled his dark eyes at me "Shut the fuck up Cassandra."

I laughed obnoxiously "You better get used to me Mr. Quil, I am planning on staying in La Push forever." I grinned at him once more I settled into my seat.

I was moving to La Push this year to help take over the town records at the library for the reservation. It was an amazing opportunity for me to get back in touch with my hometown. I missed living on the peaceful reservation. I used to live there back when I was in middle school, and I silently prayed that no one would remember the obnoxious wannabe scene girl I used to be. It has been a long time since gotten rid of the all black clothing and red streaks through my shiny black hair. I opted now for bright pinks and pastel blue clothing and dresses. I enjoyed the girlier parts of life like makeup and clothing. Not to say that I still don't have a boyish side. My hobbies included video games, watching anime, and lifting weights. Speaking of lifting weights I turned back to Quil.

"Where do you work out Mr. Muscles, I need to get a membership there." smiling brightly at him. His eyes flicked towards me and I saw he looked nervous for a second.

"Well I work out with my friend Sam…" He trailed off, his eyes stayed locked on the road.

"Oh, okay well I will just find a gym in Forks yeah?" I tried to be extra obnoxious to drive off the awkwardness.

It was quiet for a moment before I saw the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. "Finally I am home!" I squealed happily. Quill laughed at me squirming in my seat.

"Are you sure you are 19? You still act like you are 10." Quil teased me.

Grinning, I stuck my tongue out at the buff 17 year old. "Don't make me tickle you, nerd!"

We rode in a comfortable silence the whole way back to his house. Quills mom was kind enough to take me in until I could get myself a house on the Reservation. The house was a bright white, and colorful flowers grew around the windowsills. It almost looked like a fairy tale house you would find in the woods.

I sighed dreamily before excitedly jumping out of the car and taking off in a dead sprint for the house.

"Aunt Lilah!" I pounded on the door practically shaking in excitement. As soon as the door opened I lunged into the older womens arms. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Oh my precious girl is home, look how grown up you are."

I stared up at my aunt as tears began to flood my eyes. Yeah, call me a sap but I am a sucker for reunions. My aunt laughed at my tears before wiping them off of my cheeks. "Don't cry sweetie or you will make me cry."

I laughed through the tears and pulled myself together. "I missed you guys so much, especially after mom." I kissed my aunts cheek before turning towards Quill who was standing there awkwardly the whole time.

"Alright sir, you should help me with my bags!" I exclaimed before moving towards the truck.

"Actually you don't have to do a thing Cassie, I am having some friends over to welcome you and they can help me move your shit." Quill ruffled my hair before his mom slapped him on the back of the head.

"What did I say about cursing!" Lilah scolded him lightly "You are going to be a bad influence on Cassie."

"I am older than him, and I curse like a sailor!" My eyebrows furrowed in mock anger and I threw my hands around wildly.

"Oh dear, you are so short I forgot my Quil was younger then you." Lilah laughed loudly before moving towards the house.

"I am not that short!" I huffed as Quil patted my head like I was a fucking dog. I growled at him and tried to bite his hand. He just laughed in my face before turning away from me. "Sounds like the guys are almost here." Quil waved down the road at a beat up truck coming up the road.

I waved at his friends too even though I didn't know them. I guess my socially awkward self was kicking in. The truck pulled up next to the house, and out jumped tanned Native American giants.

"Holy fuck Quill I didn't know you hung out with mountains." I whispered to him. A very unmanly giggle escaped him before he turned to the guys.

I immediately recognized 2 of the boys. "Holy shit, is that Embry and Jacob!" I walked up to the humongous boys and tried to wrap my arms around them. "Damn you boys grew up fine." I wolf whistled at them as they hugged me back.

"Still as short as ever Cassie." Embry smiled at me, mischief shining in his eyes. I glared at him and moved out of his arms.

"Still as rude as ever Embry." I growled playfully before grinning again. "And who are these fine boys?" I turned to Quil.

"This is Seth," he pointed to the shortest member of the crew, but that didn't make him any less muscular. "And this is Paul." He pointed to the last man. I looked at him and I must say he was extremely attractive. His muscles were asking for me to touch them and holy fuck his face almost had me fainting like I was in an old movie in the 50s. He was staring at me very hard so I playfully gave him a wink.

"Hey handsome." I giggled lightly before turning back to Embry.

"Dammit Paul you fucker." I heard Quil whisper harshly to him.

**Alright guys, I haven't been in the Twilight fandom for awhile so please bare with me. I will probably update soon since I have caught the major writing bug. Just know that reviews make me update faster ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quil pulled Paul off to the side of the house while the rest of the boys grabbed my luggage. It was actually pretty funny to see these giant men being stuffed into my aunts tiny house. Of course, I knew better than to laugh. I was using their free labor after all.

"So Cassie, are you seeing anyone?" Embry threw his arm around my shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at me. His arm was so hot I swear it almost scorched me.

"Nah, I haven't been dating much. You know how it goes." I smiled at him before attempting a deep manly voice "Bitches right?"

Embry stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Please never do that again."

I pouted at Embry's laughter and moved away from his arm. "You are so mean to me." I scowled at him before I moved towards my last bag that Seth had just put down.

"By the way Embry, I think you may be sick or something." I mentioned as I began putting my folded shirts into my new dresser.

"No I'm not." Embry looked a bit confused, but I just put down my shirt and reached up towards his forehead.

"You feel really hot, maybe you should go lay down." I quickly pulled my hand away from his scorching face. I was honestly worried that we would have to take him to the hospital.

Embry laughed nervously and ruffled my hair "No, I am just this hot naturally." He laughed before taking off out of my bedroom rather quickly.

I rolled my eyes at his weird behavior and just settled for unpacking my bags. It has been awhile since I have been in a relationship or even on a date for that matter. My last girlfriend broke it off with me but we were still friends and talked a lot. I wasn't bitter or heart broken over her just a little disappointed. Who knows, that Paul guy was pretty cute maybe I could get him to take me out for a good time.

Just as I finished making my bed with my pastel yellow bed sheets my door slowly opened behind me. I put a maniacal, dorky grin on my face before turning around, since I expected it to be Quil. Yet in the doorway stood Paul. My smile quickly dropped as a massive blush took over my face.

"Well that was embarrassing, I was expecting Quil." I rubbed my cheek trying to get my blush to lessen.

He laughed gently and rubbed the back of his head. 'Why the fuck did he have to be so gorgeous? Oh shit he is talking.' I snapped out of my thoughts as he finished his sentence.

My face grew hotter as I looked at his feet "I.. I'm sorry I was not paying attention, what did you say?" I was so mortified that I managed to get so lost in thought like that. It wasn't even me being lost in thought, but more of me just being a creeper about how handsome he is.

He just chuckled to himself before repeating what I ignored earlier, "I was saying that you should come with me and the guys to our friend Sam's house. His girlfriend is making us dinner and it would be fun if you came along." He gave me a kind of cocky smile. Dear lord, I hope this guy isn't a major player. I have had my fill of cocky guys just trying to get in my pants, or under my skirt per say.

"Well I kind of want to finish unpacking…" I trailed off as I looked at his dark brown eyes. A look of panic flashed through them before he looked at me with a heart melting look. What is up with this guy? He is giving me a look like he wanted to whisk me off my feet and marry me at that moment. I have to admit it freaked me out a bit and I started to shuffle my feet nervously.

"How about you come with us and then I will help you unpack tomorrow?" His deep baritone rumbled out. He moved a bit closer to me and I could finally feel his body heat. Paul was just as hot as Embry, and now that I think about it Quil was just as hot. What was up with these guys? Oh right, I need to answer him. I didn't really want to turn down the help, and I really wanted to hang out with Quil some more. On the other hand Paul did seem a bit creepy so maybe I needed to try and space myself away from him. Yet he was extremely attractive, so maybe I should just enjoy the attention.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I gave him a big smile and the big grin he gave me back melted my heart. What the fuck was wrong with me? Clearing my throat I turned and grabbed my purse off the bed before turning back to the behemoth of a man in my room. "Alright, lets skedaddle!" I said and maneuvered myself around Paul to get to the door.

"You don't think they will care if I don't wear makeup do you?" I said over my shoulder as we made our way down the narrow hallway.

"No, you look beautiful." Paul said that with such an intensity that it sent chills down my spine. Should I probably be freaked out? I am gonna say that I should, but its not everyday that a very attractive man compliments you.

Once we reached the living room I saw all of the guys stuffed in the small room like sardines in a can. I laughed at the thought before finally getting out "We are going to Sam's house yeah?" I shifted awkwardly with the limited space.

"Aw yeah Paul, you got her to go!" Embry jumped up from the couch excitedly and shoved Seth out of his way to get to the door. Seth stumbled for a moment before taking off after Embry. I just rolled my eyes once more "Embry is so rude." I scoffed before making my way to Quil and Jacob with Paul breathing down my neck. In fact, Quil seemed to be glaring pretty hard at Paul. I just ignored that and reached for Jacob. He has been brooding ever since I gave him a hug earlier.

"What's wrong buddy?" I rubbed his head gently as he pouted at the floor. I swear I heard Paul growl behind me like a dog or something. Quil laughed, but his voice was still tense.

"Jacob has been after this girl with a boyfriend." Quill got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. I continued stroking Jacob's smooth short hair "Don't be down about that chick, you are a catch Jacob I am sure girls are throwing themselves at you." I took a step back and reached for his hand.

"You wanna come get some food with us?" I said gently to him. He nodded and took my hand even though he still seemed a little glum. Of course, the best way to feel better is to hug it out. I pulled him up from the couch into my arms and rubbed his back in soothing motions. I heard the front door slam behind me loudly. I released Jacob and saw Paul was no longer behind me.

"What's his problem?" I murmured to myself before pulling Jacob with me outside. In the passenger seat of Quil's truck was Embry so I sadly got in the backseat. Of course, with my luck in the back seat with me was a brooding Paul. To make it even worse, Jacob decided to ride with Seth in his truck. There was an awkward silence filling the car that I was almost desperate to destroy.

I shifted in my seat for a moment before smiling at Paul "So, what is your favorite food?" He raised his eyebrows at me, almost as if he was surprised at me speaking to him before mumbling "I like all kinds of food." Geez, thanks for the great answer to go on (insert sarcasm here)

"Well… do you like spaghetti?" I tried so hard to keep conversation flowing between us. He nodded back at me. This guy was almost as socially awkward as I was. I wonder what he was so mad about that made him not want to converse with me anymore. With a groan I threw my arms over my head "Embry, you have to make me some spaghetti soon!"

He had the audacity to laugh at me "Actually Cassie, Paul is a much better cook than I am. Maybe you should have him cook for you sometime?" Embry looked back at me with a devious look in his eyes. I knew exactly what that fucker was doing.

Paul perked up immediately "I would love to have you over sometime." He gave me this heart warming puppy stare that I could not resist.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Glad that the awkwardness was out of the car we soon made it to Sam's house. There were even more giant attractive men here but the only difference was that they had beautiful women with them too. Out front was a beautiful women with scars running down her face setting food out on a picnic table. Behind her was probably the largest man I have ever seen looking at her with adoring eyes.

At the table sat another man with what looked like a shy looking girl. He must be whispering something pretty naughty in her ear since she was a bright red. I giggled at the adorable couple before I moved on to the last girl. My goodness she was the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life. Her short choppy black hair was framing her strong face structure. Her dark skin and eyes just made her face shine more. Let's not even discuss the bitch aura she gave off that attracted me instantly.

"That girl is so pretty." I exclaimed to the other occupants in the car. Quil and Embry burst into laughter when they saw who I was checking out while Paul just went back to his bad mood.

"That's Leah, and trust me Cassie she will not have anything to do with you." Quil said through laughter.

I pouted for a bit before perking back up. "Oh well you can't win them all. I may as well try and be her friend." This calmed Paul down a bit and he quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Let's get some food yeah?" He gave me a flirtatious smile as he took my hand and guided me out of the rusty truck.

**Thanks for the support guys, I hope I get some more reviews. Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I stepped out of the car Quil roughly shoved me forward to the biggest man and the scarred women who was setting out food. I almost tripped on the perfectly trimmed grass from the force of the push. Turning towards Quil, I gave his bitch ass the glare that melted souls. Of course, that tall beast of a man just smirked at me before fear sprawled across his face and his eyes shot towards Paul, who was towering next to me.

Strangely enough, Paul's handsome face was twisted into a look of pure and absolute murder. I have no clue why he would be so mad about me being shoved by my cousin. He had so much rage that he was actually shaking. Feeling a bit scared and flattered that he would worry about me getting pushed, I reached out and touched his warm bicep.

His cold gaze shot down towards my worried face and his eyes warmed up instantly. Paul was still shaking though, so I got on my tip toes. Damn this dude was tall.

Then, I found myself whispering, "Hey it's alright man, Quil is just a major dick." My soft words seemed to sooth him. When I planted my feet back on the ground, he was back to giving me a look of pure adoration.

His gruff voice murmured back to me, "Yeah, I think he acts like that to make up for something else." His reply actually sent me into shock for a moment before I burst into laughter. I almost forgot where I was before I remembered that I was supposed to be introducing myself.

I quickly turned back to the new people, all of whom were giving me a knowing smirk. "Anyway, my name is Cassie. I am Quil's cousin, and I am out here working at the Library." I waved at the people awkwardly while bouncing on the balls of my feet nervously. The first person to step forward and greet me was a woman with long scars running down the side of her face.

"Hi Cassie, my name is Emily and this is my fiance Sam." The dainty women gestured to the huge man behind her. Emily's voice was warm as was her smile and I instantly felt comforted. She even gave me a hug, and honestly, that shit was wonderful. Briefly, I wondered if Emily was a mother because that hug made me feel like I was hugging my own mom. Hell, Emily even smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

I realized I hugged her probably a moment too long, but she didn't seem to mind. When I shyly pulled away, another girl was taking Emily's place before me. She was a little bit taller then me with the usual native genes, such as high cheekbones and flawless dark skin. Thick framed glasses were perched on her angular nose, and the shy smile she gave me showed her perfect white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Kim." A blush colored her adorable face as she shook my hand. Reaching from behind her was another tall man. I swear, all of these guys looked like clones of each other. It was actually kind of dorky how they all had matching haircuts, and tribal tattoos on their arms. This dude gave Paul, who was still standing behind me, a shit-eating grin and gave my hand a very firm shake.

"Hey I'm Jared, and I just want to wish you luck." He barked out laughter as I heard Paul growl behind me.

"What was that snooki bear?" Paul hissed at Jared as Kim's face went an even brighter red. Everyone burst into laughter besides me, Jared, and Kim. I actually sat in confusion for a moment before it clicked.

"Dear lord that is the cheesiest pet name ever!" I howled with laughter. After a minute I began to calm down and grinned at the embarrassed girl. "Sorry for laughing, I hope we are cool."

Kim, who still had a dark blush on her face, gave me a small smile. "Yeah, we're cool," her soft voice whispered out. Now, the last person finally made their way towards me. It was beautiful girl that I admired from the car. She didn't smile at me, and instead opted for a disinterested look. Yet I couldn't contain the blush that took over my face in her presence.

"H-hi..." I whispered out bashfully. Realization dawned across her face and she too gave Paul a shit-eating grin.

She turned back to me with a flirtatious grin, "Hey there Cassie, my name is Leah." I just about fainted when her husky voice met my ears.

I stammered and blushed before finally getting out, "It's nice to meet you." Turning, I shuffled towards Quil with an angry Paul following behind.

Outside of the beautiful brick house was a lot of lawn chairs and benches. I ended up sitting on a small bench, squished between Paul and Quil. Their combined body heat pretty much made me have a heat stroke. For a moment I considered turning in all these boys to the government, because normal human beings couldn't be this hot.

The smell of fried chicken had me almost drooling on Quil as I stared wistfully at Emily setting the table. Every once in awhile Emily would be interrupted by Sam trying to kiss her or some other really sappy thing. Honestly, it was cute the first time, but now it was grating my nerves.

Turning to Paul, who was failing at trying to discreetly stare at me, I whispered, "I swear, if Sam gets between my food one more time, I will fight him to the death fucking Spartan style." Paul's chocolate eyes got wide for a moment before he broke into laughter.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned down at my pouting form. "You are so cute," He said warmly and it almost seemed as if he was talking to himself. Damn, cute people complimenting me always made me extremely flustered. I quickly buried my face in my hands and honestly tried to plan my own funeral. I peeked up at him after a moment and his bright grin was so cute it set me off on another fluster-spree.

"Hey Cassie, come and get some food before these pigs eat it all," Emily called over to me. I jumped up from my seat like it was made of lava, although with how hot it was sitting there it may as well have been lava. Kim joined me at the picnic table that was filled to the brim with delicious food. I was honestly concerned that the table would break underneath the weight of it all.

There was fried chicken, ham, mash potatoes, corn, cakes and cookies, sandwiches, chips, and honestly every kind of food imaginable. "Did you cook all of this Emily?" The small woman looked a little surprised at my question "Well, Kim helped me a bit too." Kim waved at me when her name was mentioned.

"Well I like to cook so if you ever need help feeding all these boys just give me a call." Emily gave me a huge motherly smile and patted my shoulder "Thanks sweetie, I would appreciate it."

Emily is so fucking sweet I honestly don't know how these boys aren't throwing themselves at her feet. Well perhaps the huge scary fiance might deter their advances, but whatever. Carefully, I piled as much food as I could on my plate without it collapsing. I even was able to snag 3 brownies and not have it mix with my mashed potatoes. After all of us were satisfied, I moved back to my bench as all of the boys took off and fought for the table.

I thought I got the biggest plate, but these guys outdid me times a million. They must be great at Tetris, because there plates were piled extremely high. Once everyone came back with all the food everyone went back to their original seats aside from Quil. My older cousin made his way over to Jacob and Embry's spot on the ground.

Paul sat back on the bench with me and was still extremely close. It was honestly to me. Watching these guys eat was like watching a nature documentary. It was like watching lions, as the boys tackled and wrestled with each other for food or lounged with the females. I was taken out of my comparison by Paul's pitiful groan from beside me.

I raised my dark eyebrow at his pouting face, "What's wrong Pauly?" Paul continued pouting for a moment.

He shook his head before finally replying "I only got one brownie." I laughed at how childish he seemed for only getting one brownie. Of course, with the fight scene I saw for the desserts I was not surprised that he only got one. On my pretty much empty plate sat two heavenly brownies. I cringed to myself before grabbing the larger one and holding it out to Paul.

"Here, I don't mind sharing." I was a bit sad to give up one of my precious treats, but seeing Paul's smiling face made it sting a little less. Wait, why was I worried about making Paul happy. Get yourself together Cassie, you need to slow your roll! My thoughts were interrupted by Quil suddenly appearing in front of me.

He reached down and ruffled my hair "C'mon Cassie I want to get some sleep in. I have a busy day tomorrow." He whined and gave me puppy eyes as if that would hurry me up. With a long groan I forced myself off of the wooden bench that frankly was starting to make my butt fall asleep.

"I need to unpack anyway…" I reasoned with myself before turning to Quil's friends.

I gave them a big friendly wave "Bye guys, I hope we can hang out again soon!" I hoped my toothy smile showed them that I really did enjoy their company. The guys all nodded their heads at me, while Emily and Kim gave me big waves and smiles. I blushed as Leah gave me a flirtatious wink that had me melting before she returned to her normal glare.

Paul actually followed Quil and I all the way to Quil's car. He even opened the door for me before giving me a flirty grin, "Hey Cassie, you should give me your number or something. I would love to hang out with you sometime."

I stared at him for a second and planned out what I would say next. On one hand Paul was pretty nice, snarky, and hot. Yet on the other hand Leah was also hot, this was one of Quil's friends, and frankly Paul may just be a player.

"I don't have a pen on me, but when I see you next time I will totally give you my number." I said shyly. His big brown eyes looked a little disappointed but he still smiled back at me and said "That sounds good, I will come by tomorrow and help you unpack okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I closed the rusty truck door as Quil started the car. When we were driving off down the dirt road Quil gave me a stupid smirk that made me want to punch his lights out.

"Shut the fuck up Quil." I pouted and looked out the window.

**Wooo! Alright Ch. 3 is up, I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think in the reviews and have a fantastic day! **


End file.
